Cruel
by DiAnna44
Summary: "It hurt. Every day when he saw Percy, it was the same. Every day." Nico, in love with Percy Jackson. Yes, life indeed is cruel.


**_I guess this is a spoiler if you haven't read the "House of Hades" yet, but I don't really think it is...so yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

What was he _supposed_ to do?

There was no way in hell he was going to_ tell_ him. Just the fact the Jason found out made him go crazy with anticipation.

It was a fact that couldn't be changed.

Percy Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase… but…

Nico di Angelo was in love with Percy Jackson.

Nico had admitted it long ago, but it still hurt.

It _hurt_ every time he saw Percy give his smile towards Annabeth.

It _hurt_ when Percy's hands would intertwine with Annabeth's.

It _hurt_ when they shared kisses.

But what hurt the most was when Percy would look at him, and maybe give a smile, but it was obvious that Nico's feelings would never be returned.

_It hurt._

Every day when he saw Percy, it was the same. _Every day. _

He tried to run away. He tried to just _stop_ talking to them…no…_him._

He tried not to see him.

Sometimes, he wished he never met him. He wished that Bianca and him were still in the Lotus Casino, wasting their lives away, because if they were, his sister would still be alive, and he wouldn't be feeling this pain that he felt every single time he even heard Percy's _name._

Frankly, it was ridiculous.

But Percy had been his hero when he was a kid. Nico looked up to Percy as if Percy himself was a god, but after his sister had died…all he could feel was _betrayal. _

Percy had _promised. _

And yet…it wasn't just betrayal towards Percy he felt. No. He felt as if he had betrayed Bianca too for still loving the one who brought this upon them. Because even after he found out what happened…he still had the annoying, little crush on Percy no matter how many times he told himself it wasn't right.

It just wasn't _right_.

Also, he felt as if he was being unnecessarily mean to Annabeth. He looked up to Annabeth. She really was amazing, no wonder Percy fell for her hard.

However, it wouldn't stop the pure pain and jealously that would form in the pit of his stomach when he saw them being intimate in any way a couple acts.

Because that's what they were.

_A couple. _

They really did compliment each other so well in their relationship, and both of them really did love each other. Nico has tried telling this fact to himself over and _over_ again, but no matter how many times he does…

He still has deep feelings for Percy.

Percy is the one who he cares for the most. Yeah, sometimes Percy really was just a crappy _friend_ in general, but apparently love doesn't care about all the negative points. No, love instead just adds more negative points.

Just forget positive attributes, it seemed like.

Nico stopped waiting. Nico stopped hoping. Nico had stopped wishing for the impossible. Percy will never return his feelings. Everyone knows that. He's in love with Annabeth, who he's probably going to get married to.

That's just how cruel life really is. There's no changing that fact. But still…Percy's sea-green eyes could really captivate anyone. You get lost in them, just as someone would get lost at sea.

Nico had been lost for a long time now.

He was still lost.

He would probably _always _be lost, especially with Percy involved.

_Life is cruel. _

* * *

**_*Hi. So yeah. I just finished reading the "House of Hades". I got it a couple of hours ago, and just read it nonstop. It was so good, and well *spoiler* come ON, the whole Nico X Percy thing just got me riled up because now I ship them so much but then there's Percabeth... so voila! This story which was written literally in about five minutes appeared, and now I am posting it as my first ever BOOK fanfiction. Yeah...I usually do anime, so this is rare. XD. Well leave a review please! :) Thanks for reading! :)_**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44 :)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
